


I Am Halloween Incarnate!

by yhlee (etothey)



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Halloween, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-07-17 17:44:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16100627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etothey/pseuds/yhlee
Summary: Phoenix and Cyclops in each other's costumes for Halloween!  Among other things.Thanks to Varanus for the beta.





	I Am Halloween Incarnate!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VampirePaladin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/gifts).




End file.
